familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
12th century BC
Overview The 12th century BC is the period from 1200 to 1101 BC. Events , supposed center of the legendary Trojan War ]] *1197 BC — The beginning of first period (1197 BC — 982 BC) by Sau Yung's concept of the I Ching and history. *1194 BC — The beginning of the legendary Trojan War. *1192 BC — Wu Ding emperor of Shang Dynasty died. *1191 BC — Menestheus, legendary King of Athens, dies during the Trojan War after a reign of 23 years and is succeeded by his nephew Demophon, a son of Theseus. Other accounts place his death a decade later and shortly after the Trojan War (see 1180s BC). *1186 BC — End of the Nineteenth dynasty of Egypt, start of the Twentieth Dynasty. *1184 BC, April 24 — Traditional date for the fall of Troy, Asia Minor to the Mycenaeans and their allies. This marks the end of the Trojan War of Greek mythology. *1181 BC — Menestheus, legendary King of Athens and veteran of the Trojan War, dies after a reign of 23 years and is succeeded by his nephew Demophon, a son of Theseus. Other accounts place his death a decade earlier and during the Trojan War (see 1190s BC). *1180 BC — The last Kassite king, Anllil-nadin-akhe, is defeated by the Elamites *April 16, 1178 BC — A solar eclipse may mark the return of Odysseus, legendary King of Ithaca, to his kingdom after the Trojan War. He discovers a number of suitors competing to marry his wife Penelope, whom they believe to be a widow, in order to succeed him on the throne. He organizes their slaying and re-establishes himself on the throne. *1160 BC — Death of Pharaoh Ramesses V, from smallpox. *1159 BC — Global "tree ring event" (period of arrested tree growth) lasting for 18 years. *1154 BC — Death of King Menelaus of Sparta (estimated date). *1154 BC — Suicide of exiled Queen Helen of Sparta at Rhodes. (estimated date). *c. 1150 BC — End of Egyptian rule in Palestine. Rameses VI last Pharaoh acknowledged. *1147 BC — Demophon, legendary King of Athens and veteran of the Trojan War, dies after a reign of 33 years and is succeeded by his son Oxyntes. *1137 BC — Ramses VII begins his reign as the sixth ruler of the Twentieth dynasty of Egypt. *1135 BC — Oxyntes, legendary King of Athens, dies after a reign of 12 years and is succeeded by his elder son Apheidas. *1134 BC — Apheidas, legendary King of Athens, is assassinated and succeeded by his younger brother Thymoetes after a reign of 1 year. *1126 BC — Thymoetes, legendary King of Athens, dies childless after a reign of 8 years. He is succeeded by his designated heir Melanthus of Pylos, a fifth-generation descendant of Neleus who had reportedly assisted him in battle against the Boeotians. *1122 BC — Legendary founding date of the city of Pyongyang. *c. 1120 BC — destruction of Troy VIIb1 *1115 BC — Zhou cheng wang becomes king of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *1115 BC — Tiglath-Pileser I becomes king of Assyria. *1100 BC — Tiglath-Pileser I of Assyria conquers the Hittites. *c. 1100 BC — The Dorians supposedly invade Greece. *c. 1100 BC — Beginning of the proto-Villanovan culture in northern Italy. *c. 1100 BC — Mycenaean civilization ends. Start of Greek Archaic Period. *c. 1100 BC — The New Kingdom in Egypt comes to an end. *Elamite invaders loot art treasures from Mesopotamia and carry them in Susa. Significant persons *Amenemses, Pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt (1202 BC–1199 BC) *1180 BC — Birth of Ramesses III of Egypt *1153 BC — Death of pharaoh Ramesses III of Egypt *1146 BC — Nebuchadnezzar I becomes king of Babylon *1116 BC — Death of King Wu of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty (1122 BC–256 BC) of China Inventions, discoveries, introductions *1100s BC — Alphabet developed by Phoenicians. Decades and years -8 Category:12th century BC -88